Obsidian war
by Katjeschatje
Summary: The niece of Professor Meldown, the snarky potionmaster, has arrived at Hogwarts. Many mysteries surround the school now and the defeat of Voldemort seems so far away. Warning, only a few characters of the normal story are used, no Harry/prophecy
1. A train to another world

Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of my new story, 'Obsidian war'. It's a bit like my twilight story. I use Hogwarts and Dumbledore and the character of Severus Snape, a bit. The whole story has nothing to do with the story of the originally harry potter story XD, except maybe Voldemort XD.

_Chapter 1: A train to another world_

A small girl with blond hair walked through King's cross train station. She was wearing a pink and white striped dress and pink ballerina's. She had a pink trunk in her hand and was carrying it like it was not very heavy, but it was very heavy. She was smiling and whistling. She was all alone.

Slowly she walked to a wall between platform 9 and 10, gave a quick glance around and disappeared through it. When she was at the other side, she saw a sign with platform 9 ¾ on it. A big train was waiting at the platform, the Hogwarts express. She nodded and boarded the train without a second thought.

She searched for an empty compartment. She found one in the back of the train. It didn't stay empty for long. A big, brown haired girl entered the compartment only seconds later.

"Ow, sorry, I didn't know somebody was in, do you mind if I and my friends come stay here too?"

The girl shook her head.

"You must be a first year. I am the Hufflepuff prefect, Julia Moon, nice to meet you."

The girl nodded.

"Yes, I am a first year. I am Minchy Volamo, nice to meet you too."

They shook hands. Just then, three other girls entered, chattering loudly. Julia told Minchy their names, a girl with a dark skin and long black hair was Mandy Maxes, a girl with long blond hair and twinkling blue eyes was Emily Tarrow and a smaller girl with a narrow face and many pimples was Jessica Itticks, the only fourth year in their group of friends.

When the train came closer to its destination, the girls started to change, one by one. First Julia, then Mandy, Emily and finally Jessica. Minchy didn't change into her school uniform, though, until the train stopped. Jessica was looking at her, frowning.

"Minchy, you have to change into your uniform, that's a school rule."

Minchy smiled at her and went into a bathroom, only to come out a few seconds later in a school uniform. She was bouncing up and down. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"You have too much energy Minchy!"

Nobody saw her winking at the snarky potions teacher, professor Meldown.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The professors were staring at the first years. Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"All those new students, full of energy."

The DADA teacher, professor Mulks, frowned.

"Too much energy if you ask me, look at that blond one there, she is just bouncing with energy!"

Professor Meldown snorted.

"They all have too much energy, they are all brats."

Professor Sprout arched her brows.

"One of them is your niece, isn't that right? Then why do you call her a brat too?"

Professor Meldown snorted again.

"Yes, she is a brat too."

Professor Sprout glared at him.

"Who is she actually? I know it's one of the first years, but who?"

Professor Meldown glared at her.

"I won't tell you, only the headmaster knows, that is bad enough!"

With that he walked away. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He was probably the only one who saw Minchy's wink.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first years safely arrived at the castle, although not without a bit of trouble. The boat with Minchy in it almost turned around, because of her bouncing. Someone's magic had kept the boat straight and the students inside, but they all got a shock out of it. Those first years were now glaring at Minchy, but it didn't bother her.

After they had entered the school, professor McGonagall explained everything about the sorting. She gave everyone a strict look. This also didn't bother Minchy. Then they entered the great hall.

All students were looking at them. Julia put up her thumbs to Minchy when she saw her. Minchy gave her a big smile back. The sorting hat was waiting for them. The first was called forward by professor McGonagall.

"Andrewson, Mattew!"

After a few seconds the hat yelled.

"Ravenclaw!"

The next was called forward quickly.

"Bilboard, Mariella!"

This time, the hat took its time.

"Hufflepuff!"

This went on until it was a twins' turn.

"Ofeir, Stella!"

A tall girl with blond hair and a bit of round face climbed up the chair. It took almost a minute before the hat yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl jumped of the chair and ran toward the Gryffindor table. They clapped loud.

Then the second twin was called.

"Ofeir, Wella!"

She walked up to the chair with the grace of a Slytherin. It didn't take long for the hat to yell.

"Slytherin!"

With the same grace as before she walked up to her table.

Nothing special happened until professor McGonagall called out her name.

"Volamo, Minchy!"

Minchy yelled with happiness and ran toward the had, grabbed and kept bouncing on the chair, until the hat yelled.

"Hufflepuff!"

She bounced even when she had found a place to sit, next to Jessica, who was still frowning at her energy. Food didn't appear until after the last girl (Yamino, Cora) was placed in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore gave his speech as usual and finally they could eat. Minchy didn't get much food and at this Jessica frowned too. Even Julia got a worried look.

"Minchy, congratulations for getting into Hufflepuff. I hope you like it here. Are you sure you are comfortable here? You're eating not enough!"

Minchy nodded.

"I don't need much food."

At this even Julia frowned.

"Are you sure? You are using a lot of energy…"

Minchy nodded again.

"I'm sure yes."

When the meal was done, Dumbledore had a speech once more. Julia led the Hufflepuff first years to their common room. She even held a speech of her own.

"Welcome, girls and boys, welcome for yet another year, or for the first time. I hope you all will be friendly toward each other and help each other when needed. Watch out for the Slytherins, they like to prank us. Go get some sleep and enjoy your year here."

With that they all went to bed, except one girl, who stayed in the common room, Minchy. Julia saw this and frowned. She gestured her classmates to go ahead and walked back.

"Don't you have to get to bed, Minchy?"

Minchy shook her head.

"I don't need much sleep."

She smiled. Julia left her there, but thought it was very strange. That night she had a strange dream about a girl in pink and white, but forgot it when she woke up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Did you like it? Please tell me!

Katjeschatje


	2. Good morning

I'm going to Turkey very soon, so this will be the last update for a few weeks. Enjoy this chapter.

_Chapter 2: __Good morning._

When the Hufflepuff first year girls woke up, they found Minchy's bed empty. When they went down the stairs to their common room, they found her bouncing through the room. She jumped from sofa to table to another sofa, to a chair, to another table and to the sofa she began with again. One of her room mates, Marina Ix, groaned.

"Minchy, what are you doing?"

Minchy turned around mid-jump and landed backwards on the chair. Then she jumped toward her room mates with two somersaults and landed on her two feet. A third year boy whistled at her, but Minchy ignored it.

"Just jumping around Marina! Do you mind?"

Even when she stood on one place like now, she didn't stop bouncing. And then she left off again to jump around some more. When Julia, Mandy, Emily and Jessica descended from the stairs, she stopped again and jumped in front of them.

"Good morning!"

They all wished her a good morning, but they weren't looking as happy as Minchy. Julia spoke first.

"Why are you jumping around, Minchy?"

"Because I have too much energy!"

Jessica snorted.

"Yeah, right, how is that possible? You don't eat much and you go to sleep at ungodly hours and I don't want to know how late you woke up again!"

Minchy shrugged.

"It is, so it is the reason."

After she had said that she started to jump around. Mandy startled everyone by yelling *STOP!!!*. Mandy never yelled.

"Could you please sit still for a moment? You're making me dizzy with all that jumping around!"

Mandy massaged her temples and sat down. A second year girl came running down.

"Sis, sis! Good morning!"

Mandy snarled at her.

"Be quiet, Rose!"

Rose frowned and went to sulk in a corner.

Slowly everyone started to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Minchy was the last person to leave the common room. Even now she was still bouncing, she had ignored Mandy's order to sit still. She really had too much energy.

When Minchy arrived at the table, she only had ten minutes left to go to class. She grabbed a glass of water and drank it. Then she grabbed a muffin and an egg and quickly ate them. She left again before someone else could finish his/her breakfast. When her classmates came into the potions classroom, she was bouncing around and professor Meldown was nowhere to be seen. Pitty Mikka rushed to her side with big eyes.

"Get down, Minchy! I've heard from my brothers that professor Meldown, the teacher, is not very nice, he hates students!"

Right then, professor Meldown walked in.

"Everyone sit down, this is potions, a delicate art of brewing. I don't think anyone in this class is good enough to perfect this precious art. With potions you can do almost everything. I don't want to have needless magic, so you may put your wands where they belong during one of my lessons, well hidden. You can only use your wand to put on a fire. When one of you idiots blows up a cauldron, I won't be responsible for the consequences. Go sit down everyone, you too miss Volamo. And stop bouncing, you ignorant brat!"

And so their first lesson went on. After twenty house points had been removed and 2 cauldrons had been blown up, the lesson was over. Minchy hadn't stopped bouncing at all, but professor Meldown had ignored it. Now they were on their way to History of Magic, according to Pitty's all-knowing brothers the most boring class. Pitty chatted on their way to the class about all the things her brothers had done during that class. Eventually they arrived at the classroom and Pitty had to stop talking.

"…and professor Binn didn't even notice that half of the class had left! Ow, here we are!"

They stepped into the classroom. They all sat down, except Minchy. She only stopped jumping through the room, when the ghost of professor Binn came floating through the blackboard. He looked at the list on his table.

"Miss Vlammo, please sit down, I'm going to start the lesson."

With that, professor Binn started to read from one of his papers. Minchy sat down (still bouncing) and began to write furiously on some papers. Mariella dared to look at the papers. One was covered in strange notes, one was a paper with notes from this lesson and one was a letter to some girl called Gloria. She frowned. That girl really had too much energy. She read a piece of the letter:

_Dear Gloria,_

_It's history of magic now, so I can write. You know what uncle Amos had told us about professor Binn. About my first days here. The Ofeir-twins were unrecognizable! Really, -_

De paper now became blank and Minchy was looking at her.

"It's rude to read someone's letter."

Mariella rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you writing a letter in class?"

Minchy grinned at her.

"Because class is the only time I can sit still."

Mariella sweatdropped. It was true, Minchy bounced too much to write a letter outside class.

The bell rang and professor Binn looked up with a dazed expression on his face.

"Well, next time more."

With that he floated through the blackboard again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Julia walked down the stairs to the Great hall for diner. Suddenly she heard voices from an empty classroom. She frowned. When she came closer she could hear some of it properly. A clear female voice spoke up.

"We have to tell him, it's going to be a problem if we let it go on like this, she is way too active."

Another voice answered something she could not hear properly. Then the female spoke again.

"No, you idiot, Minchy wouldn't tell him herself, you know her."

The other voice was a lot harder suddenly.

"You guys, I believe someone is listening."

Julia quickly passed the classroom. They had noticed her listening. It would be no good to her reputation if someone found out she had been eavesdropping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's it for now. Who do you think were talking? I can't tell you, the plot is only starting. I hope this is enough for now, I'm going to Turkey in two days, so you won't hear much from me, until I'm back. I think I will have a new chapter then. I'm also rewriting another story of mine, so I don't know for sure. Please review!

Katjeschatje


	3. Energy

Hi everyone, I'm back. This time with something I think is way to short, but I had to end the chapter where it ended. Please don't kill me!

**Disclaimer: **I always forget these things, so here is one for the whole story. I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will.

_Chapter 3: Energy_

Julia was eating in silence. She had thought the whole afternoon and evening about the conversation, but it still didn't make sense. When she had been entering the Great hall this morning, she had even bumped into Damian Sparrow, the Slytherin prefect. He had of course responded with a sneer and a "Watch it, Moon!"

Yes, she was still thinking about it, but then the owls came. A bright yellow bird came toward the Hufflepuff table together with an owl of the daily prophet. Emily gasped when she got it, like many others did.

"Another Voldemort attack! A whole village was murdered. Only one wizard lived in that village, a muggle born."

A Gryffindor sixth year that came passing by, snorted.

"Those stupid Slytherins are probably laughing their ugly asses off by now."

Julia inwardly shook her head. That stupid rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Then the twins entered, the first year twins, from who one was in Slytherin and the other in Gryffindor. They were totally ignoring each other. The next girl to enter was clearly a Ravenclaw, she was reading a book, while walking. She didn't even put it down when she arrived at her table.

Then Minchy came in, looking very serious. Her look changed, however, when she saw the owls.

"Gloria! A letter from Gloria! Yay!"

She ran to the table and began to read the letter.

* * *

It was just before lunch. Julia had had potions and she had left her notebook in the classroom. She walked back and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She knocked again. And again nobody answered.

"Hello?"

No answer. She tried to open the door. It worked. The classroom was empty. Professor Meldown was nowhere to be seen. She walked inside. Her notebook was still where she had left it, on her table. She grabbed it and was about to leave the room again, when she heard a voice.

"Yes, I get the problem."

It was a silky, young, male voice, from someone not much older than 30. She didn't recognize it. Then she heard the familiar female voice she had heard before.

"But what to do… what do you think?"

She couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, because it was silenced. Julia quickly walked out of the room again. She was not the only Hufflepuff late for lunch. Minchy came in shortly after her, again she had a very serious expression on her face. This time it stayed, though. She only ate one apple and that was it. Julia secretly wondered if Minchy had anorexia.

She was not the only person to think that. Mandy next to her was frowning at her too.

"Our bouncy ball didn't eat much again. Is something wrong with her?"

Jessica shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. It will be her own fault if she dies of malnutrition."

Emily shot her an angry look.

"Don't be ridiculous. Maybe we have to help her."

Julia shook her head.

"Not yet, let's watch her for a while."

So they did. At diner she only had a little piece of cake and a glass of pumpkin juice. But at breakfast the following morning she had more: two pieces of toast with jam and an egg. She even had a glass of milk. And the constant bouncing had almost stopped.

The following days she even slept normal. The only thing that hadn't changed was the time she went to bed. Now nobody even asked if she wanted to come to bed, because they already knew the answer. But according to her roommates, she slept in as late as she could. That was a big improvement, but if she couldn't take the staying up late, maybe she should consider going to bed earlier, was Julia's thought. She went to confront Minchy about that on a Saturday evening.

That Saturday evening was very quiet. Most people were studying, because next week would bring a lot of tests and assignments, even more than usual. Minchy was writing an essay for potions and Julia was just done studying Herbology. Now she went to sit next to Minchy. She smiled at the girl's busy writing. She had no problems getting high marks at potions.

"Minchy, can I ask you a serious question?"

The girl nodded, but kept on writing.

"Why do you always stay up late?"

Julia was surprised when she got a different answer than the first time she asked.

"Because I need to do something."

Julia frowned.

"Can I ask what?"

Minchy shook her head. Julia's frown deepened.

"Can't you do it at another time? Because your roommates tell me you try to sleep in as long as possible in the morning, because you're tired.'

Minchy looked up, clearly agitated by all those questions.

"I can't tell you what I do and no, it can't be done at another time!"

This ended the discussion and Julia knew she had to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please review.

Katjeschatje


	4. Obsidian fights

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! It took some time, because school has started again and yes, updates will become less frequent. Just be glad I have this much free periods, I write in those periods. And now the story! I hope you'll enjoy it.

_Chapter 4: Obsidian fights_

The year was progressing nicely and the first years had finally settled in. This particular night found one of them awake, Mariella. She didn't have any worries, she just wasn't sleepy. Her stomach grumbled and she decided to go to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She sat up and peered through the curtains to her dorm mates. They were all sleeping soundly or so she thought. One bed was empty. She got up and walked to the portrait. Mister Miguel, the Hufflepuff portrait, a honest looking man, didn't wake up when she got out.

Mariella sneaked through the corridors and suddenly she stopped. She looked around and quickly hid in a narrow passage. She could have sworn she heard a sound. That her ears weren't betraying her, became clear when she heard laughing and soon the sounds of a fight. Mariella was terrified. Oh no! Was the enemy in the school? Should she warn the headmaster?

The sounds were approaching fast. Suddenly she saw what had probably caused the noise. A girl with long blond hair and a pink and white dress and big pink wings and a young man with tight black pants, a tight black shirt, long black hair and big black wings were fighting each other. They used wandless magic. They flew past her hiding place and removed themselves from Mariella. When she couldn't hear them anymore, she left the passage and ran back to the Hufflepuff common room, forgetting all about her midnight snack.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mariella yawned. She hadn't slept at all that night, she was too scared of what she had seen. She was too scared to go to one of the teachers or the older children, though. Marina smacked her on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mariella, you look tired what's wrong?"

Mariella smiled.

"Just couldn't sleep, Marina."

Marin nodded.

"Hmm-hmm. Luckily we have defense against the dark arts first. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Everyone had come to like DADA. The theory was interesting and the practical part was fun. Professor Mulks was a bit of a grumpy old geezer, but he was a good teacher.

This time too everyone was present before the period had officially started. They were all disappointed, when professor Mulks didn't show up until the bell rang. He put his books on the desk. Then he looked to the children, who were all looking with eager eyes at him.

"Ok class, this time I'm going to tell you about creatures who are not necessarily evil, but they help us sometimes. They are just like wizards and can have children with wizards. This is a subject I will also talk about in the other classes, seeing as I haven't told anyone about them. The ministry believes they're myths, but I'm sure they exist. I'm talking about Obsidians. I do know they exist, because one of the teachers is a half-obsidian and his cousin is also on our school. The girl is the daughter of a half-obsidian and a full-blood obsidian."

"But no about Obsidians, they posses magic, but it is a different kind of magic as we all know it. It is without a wand and it uses much more energy then ours. Obsidians thus have much more energy to spend, they eat less and if they don't use their magic, they can't sleep at night, because they have too much energy left."

"Obsidians with wizarding blood can also use wizarding magic, but because it uses less energy, they usually just use Obsidian magic."

"Obsidians look like normal people, but they can sprout wings from their backs, if they want too. Obsidians and wizards with obsidian blood usually live in closed communities. They usually go to different schools too, but this year, as I already told you, we have a three quarter obsidian on our school."

Marina bowed over to Mariella.

"I bet the half-obsidian teacher is Trelawny."

Marilella shook her head.

"No, he already told us the teacher was male.'

Marina frowned.

"Then who could it be?"

During lunch break, Mariella was only thinking about one thing: the event from the night before. Could those people from back then be obsidians? Could they be the teacher and his cousin? But then the teacher had to wear a glamour during the day, right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Julia had never been interested in defense against the dark arts lessons; you could find everything he told you in a book. But this knowledge, about obsidians, was truly amazing. Weren't they considered myths?

She sat down at the couch and sighed. Someone tapped on her shoulder. It was a first year. She looked very frightened.

"Eehm, Julia, can I talk to you about something? In private?"

Julia nodded.

"Of course."

They went to the first year girls dormitory. While the girl sat down on a bed, Julia performed a locking spell.

"What is it, Mariella?"

The girl stared at her feet. She fidgeted a bit and then sighed.

"I was out of bed yesterday night, I was just hungry, please don't punish me! But that's not all, I walked through the corridors, until I heard some noise. I hid myself and then I saw something. I saw them, two winged humans. One man, he was around 20 years old and one girl from around your age. They were fighting with wandless magic!"

Julia frowned.

"That's strange. It almost sounds like they were two obsidians."

Mariella's eyes were still focused on the ground.

"That was what I thought too, when I heard today's DADA."

Julia nodded slowly.

"What did they look like?"

The girl got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Eeehm… the man had long black hair, just touching his shoulders and he wore black pants and a black t-shirt with long sleeves. The girl had long blond hair and she wore a pink and white dress and pink shoes. The wings of the man were black, but the girl's wings were pink. They were very big."

Julia's frown deepened.

"But Julia, do you think they were the half-obsidian teacher and his three quarter-obsidian cousin?"

Julia nodded slowly.

"That would be most likely… But then remains why they were fighting. Are you sure they were fighting?"

Mariella nodded nervously.

"Yes, but they were laughing too…"

Julia got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Maybe… Yes that could be it! Professor Mulks told us about their magic, that it required more energy than our magic. Maybe they were fighting to spend energy, because they don't use enough energy pretending to be wizards. But off to bed now, it's late and tomorrow starts early."

Mariella chuckled.

"You know, then you should leave, you're in my dorm."

Julia stood up from the bed and removed the spells.

"I'll be going then, good night."

Mariella smiled at her.

"Good night."

Little did they know that someone had listened in on their conversation. Blue eyes followed Julia when she left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That was another chapter! Next chapter won't come for a while I think. I expect it to be at most two months, sorry. Just busy with my 6 other stories and school. Please leave a nice review!

Katjeschatje.


	5. A warning

Hello guys! I'm back from being really busy with school. Actually, I still am busy with school, but I just found some small moments to write and type this for you. My next update will probably be during summer holiday. I know that's a long time to go, but I'm really, really busy… Well, this story… I hope you enjoy this chapter. Believe me, this story is still starting… The real plot still has to start. Don't know when it will. Probably in a few chapters.

_Chapter 5: A warning_

Monday morning. Most people were still tired from an eventful weekend. Even Julia, Mandy Emily and Jessica were deadly tired. Emily banged her head on the table.

"Ulgh… I hate Mondays."

Suddenly the door sprung open again five adult wizards walked in. Dumbledore walked forward to meet them. They spoke quietly for a few minutes and then Dumbledore spoke out loud for the whole hall to hear.

"The ministry has decided to offer extra protection for the relatives of muggleborns and muggle relatives of wizards and witches from this school. All of you kids who have muggle relatives, please go to mister Smit here. Thank you for listening."

A lot of students went to mister Smit. Emily stared at Mandy, when she stayed seated.

"Why don't you go to those ministry people? You have a muggle aunt, right?"

Mandy snorted.

"I don't believe in that ridiculous protection of the ministry. I don't think we have to do with the same enemy anymore."

Julia frowned.

"Maybe…"

Emily looked confused.

"Why do you think that?"

Mandy sighed.

"Their way of fighting has changed."

Julia nodded.

"The normal death eaters would be more sly. They wouldn't just destroy to destroy."

At the other end of the Great Hall, professor Meldown was frowning at the ministry officers, who now walked toward him. Mister Smit gave him a surprised look.

"Mister Meldown? You have a muggle mother right? We could offer her protection too, you know."

Professor Meldown snorted.

"Don't even try, you can't com to my place, my mother can protect herself anyway."

Emily giggled.

"The dungeon bat, the perfect death eater has a muggle mother? I can't believe it!"

Suddenly two birds flew into the Great hall, a purple one landed in front of Julia. She arched a brow and then opened the letter. It was written in a neat handwriting.

_Miss Moon,_

_I know what you know. You must not tell anybody. I sincerely hope you take this to heart, otherwise there will be dire consequences. _

_An obsidian_

At the opposite of the table, Mariella with a dark blue bird in front of her had gone completely white. Marina watched her suspiciously.

"What's wrong Mariella?"

Marriel shook her head.

"N-nothing."

When Julia exited the Great Hall, Mariella was waiting for her.

"Did you also receive that warning?"

Julia nodded.

"But you'd better shut up about it now."

The first year hufflepuffs had potions first thing in the morning. It was a very normal lesson, professor Meldown was criticizing every single potion they made and being his snarky self.

Minchy showed an excellent potion and professor Meldown sneered when he saw nothing he could criticize. He only told her to stop 'smiling' to safe his reputation a bit. After he had seated himself again, he turned to Minchy again.

"And miss Volamo, stay after class, you insolent brat."

Minchy merely smiled at him. Professor Meldown now glared at the rest of the class.

"The rest of you leave this instant."

All of the scared first years hurried away, giving Minchy pitying looks. Marina noted, however, that Minchy didn't seem the least bit scared. She even dared to yawn.

Mariella was the last to leave the classroom and just before the door closed with a bang, she caught something that confused her very much; professor Meldown was speaking to Minchy in a very concerned way.

"Minchy, I am worried-"

The rest was cut off even before the door closed.

* * *

After lunch, it was clear the atmosphere was filled with uneasy feelings. It was quiet, too quiet. It was clear something would be happening soon. The ministry officers had been the first wake-up call for the inhabitants of Hogwarts and the news of more deaths during the break was the second. They now all knew a war was outside the walls of Hogwarts, but they felt relatively safe inside. That, however ended during the night.

Michael Savory, a fifth year Hufflepuff, was outside of the common room. Why do you ask? He was hungry and there was no food in his dorm, nor in the common room, so he decided to go to the kitchens.

When he got out of the common room and started walking through the corridors, he almost immediately regretted his decision. The atmosphere was tense and he felt scared. But his stomach was growling, so he went on.

Suddenly, someone shot some kind of blasting spell his way. It missed him by only a few inches. Some male cursed somewhere in the darkness.

"Damn, I missed. Next time you won't be so lucky, wizard."

At this, Michael's eyes widened. His attacker was not human? Was he a vampire? Or maybe…

He yelped as he saw several spells coming his way. He was sure he was going to die right now. Him and his stupid hungry stomach… But just as he was about to be hit by several spell he couldn't dodge, a shimmering pink shield was erected around him. He looked around a bit dazed and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blond hair and big pink wings. She was laughing.

"Heh! You think you can beat me?"

She shot a few spells herself, which all hit the target, if the groans and curses were anything to go by. She laughed again. Her voice had a very cheery tone in it, but it didn't bother him. Suddenly he realized she had wings. Of course he had seen them, but he had been dazed by her beauty. Could she be… an obsidian? His eyes grew big at that thought.

He pinched himself to convince himself he was not dreaming. It hurt. She laughed at him.

"What are you doing?"

He shook his head.

"N-nothing. What about those guys?"

She smiled and winked at him.

"Uncle Amos will show them their place. Don't worry, the castle is safe now. Now where were you going?"

He blushed. This was embarrassing.

"The kitchens…"

She laughed.

"Okay, I'll ensure you won't be caught by Filch, ms. Norris, uncle Amos or any of the other teachers. See yah!"

With that she flew away from him. Strangely enough, he was not too hungry anymore.

* * *

"I swear, she was a real beauty. You should have seen her wings, Marcus."

Said Marcus grimaced.

"I might want to see her wings, mate, but not your half-chewed breakfast."

Michael just sighed.

"She was so pretty…"

Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we know that by now, you said that a thousand times or so. Eat your breakfast! We only have ten minutes till class."

Michael gasped and started shoving food into his mouth at top speed. Marcus grimaced again.

"I'm not sure that is an improvement."

* * *

"Dear Merlin, I'm so stupid. How could I have done that? Leave my bag. In the potion's classroom, nonetheless. Geez, professor Meldown is going to murder me."

Emily was racing down the stairs. She was hitting her head with her hand over and over again.

Finally she arrived at the dungeons.

"Hey Tarrow! What are you doing here in the dungeons? Did you finally see that Hufflepuffs aren't the best kind of people?"

She stopped and turned around to look at the boy who spoke, Jeremy Archer, a fifth year Slytherin. Yuck! He had been trying to lure her to the darks side, ever since the first time they met, in the train to Hogwarts before their first year. She had always suspected he was in love with her. Of all the guys that could fall in love with her, it had to be the creepy, evil Slytherin. No, she hadn't had a very successful love life, yet. She had tried to date a guy in her third year, but he was attacked by Jeremy and didn't leave the hospital wing until five weeks after the incident. Nobody had dared to date her ever since. And now he was speaking to her, he, the one who had ruined her love life. She gritted her teeth and then grinned evilly.

"Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall by now, stuffing your face until your already fat stomach is almost bursting?"

His eyes flashed, but he kept smirking.

"You may see to it that my stomach is finely shaped with strong muscles. Shall we find an empty classroom so you can see me in all my glory?"

Emily glared at him.

"I'd rather see Dumbledore naked than you."

Then she stormed away from him.

When she got closer to the potion's classroom, she slowed down. She sighed.

"Geez, the nerve of that guy."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the classroom, prepared for the worst. She was met by an empty classroom.

"Professor Meldown?"

Nobody answered. She shrugged. He was clearly not in here. She grabbed her bag from beneath the table. She was about to leave the classroom, when she remembered she had to ask something about their assignment for the next lesson. She walked to the door in the back and knocked. Nobody answered. She opened the door a little and the first thing she saw was professor Meldown. Crying. Crying over a picture of a young, black haired woman. While moaning: "Marena, dear Marena, why, why?". She softly closed the door and ran back to the Great Hall. She wouldn't tell the other girls yet. Tonight, tonight she would tell them.

* * *

That night, Emily, Jessica, Julia, Mandy and Mariella sat down in the fifth year's girl's dorm. Then Julia and Emily spoke at the same time.

"Alright, I have something to tell you."

Julia laughed and then shrugged.

"You first."

Emily nodded.

"Well… you know how I forgot my bag at potions? I went into the classroom and professor Meldown was not in. I wanted to ask him something about the assignment too, so I looked for him. I opened the door to his office, how I worked up the courage, I don't know, but he was in. And he was crying. Over a picture of a woman. He kept saying her name, Marena. Who could she be? And more important, does professor Meldown actually have a heart?"

They chuckled. Then Emily clapped her hands together.

"Well, what information do you have for us, Julia?"

Julia and Mariella looked at each other. Eventually Julia sighed.

"Well… the start of the story is Mariella. So it will be better if she starts."

Mariella coughed uncomfortably.

"I was walking through the corridors at night."

She was interrupted by Jessica.

"Why were you out of bed at night?"

Mandy shook her head.

"That doesn't matter, go on Mariella."

Mariella nodded.

"Eehm… yeah. I ducked away in an alcove because I thought I heard something. It was just in time, because I saw two obsidians, fighting each other, a girl and a man. And they were laughing!"

Jessica arched a brow.

"Laughing and fighting at the same time? You must have mistaken it, silly first year."

Julia shook her head.

"I don't think she was. We think they were the teacher and his niece. And we think we also know why they were fighting."

Mandy nodded.

"I think I know too. They have more energy than us witches and wizards, right? Well, if they are only using wizarding magic, they have too much energy left at night, especially his niece, as she has more obsidian blood."

Julia nodded.

"Exactly. And this obsidian last night, the one who save Michael, from his description we think it is the same one. We think it was the girl who Mariella saw."

Mandy frowned.

"We know what the girl looks like, but what about the man? Does he look like one of the teachers?"

Jessica snorted.

"Does the girl look like one of the students? Of course not! I bet they're both glamoured."

Julia nodded.

"We can also conclude that the girl has to be a first year, since there are no new students in the other years."

Mariella nodded.

"Yeah and she's probably in Hufflepuff."

They all looked at her incredulously.

"What? How else do you think she could have overheard our conversation? Right, Julia?"

Julia nodded.

"The other day we had a conversation about it in a locked room. And yesterday morning, remember those birds? They were carrying letters about how we had to keep all that we know about them a secret. By the way, Mariella, did you recognize the handwriting as from one of your classmates?"

Mariella shook her head.

"No, not at all…"

Julia frowned.

"I didn't recognize one of the handwriting as one the teacher's either…"

Emily frowned.

"Which means that there are probably more people involved than we know of."

* * *

This is the end of the chapter, y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened in it. Please leave a review, to tell me hope bad/good this was.

Katjeschatje


End file.
